A Jewl, A Stone, and A Rainbow
by mabaduchi trio
Summary: Three young girls find themselves in the Feudal Era of Japan. Surprises lay ahead of them, especially when they meet the Elric Brothers and Inuyasha's gang. What lies in store for our three young travelers? Find out when Fullmetal meets Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

**_A JEWEL, A STONE, and A RAINBOW_**

Author's note by: Pickles

Ok, there are 3, yes I said, 3 of us writing this fanfic. Pickles (me), QuackonCrack, and the Midnight Butt

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, or Fullmetel Alchemist, but we do own the other 3 characters! (hint, hint)

Author's note by: QuackonCrack

Yes, there are three of us, so we all have very different writing styles. This first part is written by Pickles, but I'll take over later. You'll see the spot I pick up at. Our third author, the Midnight Butt, probably won't be joining us until the second chapter. So, please, before you turn anything down, give all three of us authors a chance to show you our writing style and then you can brush us off, or, if you are willing, give us tips on our writing. Critisism is always good.

Pickles: So being as lazy an author I am, I decided to tell you about our three original characters now, cause I'm lazy and that's all there is to it. Jaye is the tallest and has long black hair, really dark eyes, and she's a goth. Adelle is the next tallest and she has wild brown hair, and sparkly brown eyes, she is hyper and loves color. Makayla is the smallest of the group. She has red hair with blue and green highlights, green eyes, and she is a punk. Don't let her size fool you though. _

* * *

Hello, hello  
Hola  
I'm in a place called Vertigo…  
-__Vertigo by U2_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1

Vertigo

It was a dark, spooky night; three shadowy figures strolled along a deserted fairground.

"Are you sure this is the right way to go?" The tallest asked.

"Of course, I followed the shiny" the leader replied.

"Oh great! She's running us in circles! I knew we shouldn't have let her follow the shiny!" The smallest person argued.

They kept walking in silence. None of them trusted the first's intuition, not even the leader! They soon came upon an old tent. FORTUNE TELLER, the embroidered banner read.

"We're here!" The leader cried enthusiastically.

"Where is here?" The tall girl asked.

"I'll show you!" The first one walked inside.

The other two hesitated, looking at one another with concern, but finally followed.

Inside was a little booth. Behind the booth sat a small wee little fellow, with red-orange hair, and tiny beady eyes. To match his hair he had a short beard. He wore a green hat that was pointed, but so tall it folded over. His hat also had a buckle on the middle. His outfit was green as well. To the three girls it looked like a pilgrims outfit. He even had shoes that pointed up at the tips.

"_Place a penny in the slot,  
Close your eyes and think a lot,  
About an answer you desire,  
The question to me will inspire." _The man said.

"What slot?" The smallest girl asked.

"Yeah, that was corny." The tall girl said warily.

"Oh never mind your pretty little 'ead missy, we're all required to say that!" The man talked with an Irish accent.

"Ok, what's our quest?" The girl who led them there asked with confidence.

"At the end of The Rainbow, will be sittin' me pot'o'gold, you are to fetch that for me, and anything you desire will become yours." He replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" the smallest girl asked.

"Well if ya haven't figured it out already, missy, Io is a leprechaun" The wee man told her.

"So all we do is find this 'pot'o'gold' and we get what ever we want?" The tall girl, though skeptical, wanted to know.

"Duh! come on Jaye. So Mr. Leprechaun, where is the gold?" The leader told the middle girl off.

"It's in a far off, land, Japan to be exact." The leprechaun told them.

"Japan isn't that far away." The smallest whispered to the one called Jaye.

"I guess, Makayla," Jaye said, "So all we have to do is go to Japan?"

"No, Adelle please explain." The leprechaun told the one who led the girls.

"All we have to do is figure out what era to go to." Adelle told Jaye and Makayla.

"What do you mean what era?" Makayla asked starting to lose her anger.

"The Rainbow is located in the Feudal Era of Japan." The leprechaun said.

"You can't be serious," Jaye said.

* * *

"This one is it, I just know it!" Adelle said happily as she ran toward a shrine. 

"How do you know? We've looked at like fifty, in the last two weeks, and none of them work!" Makayla argued. She didn't know why she and Jaye were still following Adelle on this crazy quest. Makayla was sure the Irish fortune teller was a fraud and she was wanting her money back.

"Please!" Adelle begged.

"Fine, this is the last one, though." Jaye gave in.

"Yeah! Come on Makayla!" Adelle said, grasping Makayla's arm and yanking her up the steps to the shrine.

"Wait! Adelle, hold on!" Makayla tried to pull her arm free from Adelle's grip, but she had no such luck.

Jaye dashed after them, not wanting to be left behind. Adelle disappeared into the shrine dragging Makayla with her. As Jaye reached the top step of the shrine she heard, '_WHEE!' _And that was it. Silence. None of Makayla's 'I told you so' or 'I knew its'. Concerned, she walked into the shrine to find them.When she looked into the well, she saw….NOTHING!

"How can that be?" she wondered out loud, "Adelle, Makayla?"

She got no answer.

"Well what can it hurt?" she asked to no one. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

* * *

"See I told you it wouldn't-" Makayla was cut short by the purple light that flooded the well. 

"It works! It works!" Adelle squealed.

"OH, MY G- hi Jaye!" Makayla said once she saw her stunned friend appear beside her.

"Where are we" Jaye asked frazzled.

"We're going to the Feudal Era of Japan!" Adelle said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh, ok, are we supposed to be the only ones here?" Jaye asked.

"We should." Adelle replied.

"Than why are they here?" Makayla said, catching on and pointing toward a person and a giant suit of armor.

"OH MY GOODNESS! It's Ed and Al Elric" Adelle said with stars in her eyes.

"Wow, Ed really is short." Makayla exclaimed.

"Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid!" the short blonde one, Ed, yelled.

"Obviously you!" Makayla retorted.

"Brother, wait!" Al said holding back his older brother before he could do anything too drastic.

_THUD!_

They soon felt the coolness from the earth as the purple light vanished._  
_

"We're here!" Adelle cried. Once again they were back in a well.

"Now all we have to do is get out." She looked around and saw some vines that just happened to be there. She started to climb them.

"Wait for us!" Jaye called. Not because she was scared for herself, but because Adelle had a tendency to get into trouble without really doing anything. She followed suit after Adelle, and Makayla was behind her. The Elric brothers got up last.

The first thing Makayla did was go up to Al and say:

"So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist." With a smirk.

But before Ed could say anything, Adelle asked:

"Are we over The Rainbow?" as she looked at her surroundings.

"Gah! No we're not _over_ The Rainbow." Jaye said getting irritated."We're looking for The Rainbow!"

"So who are you?" Al asked as he watched the strange girls fight.

"I'm Jaye," said Jaye, waving.

"I'm Adelle," Adelle smiled,jumping up and down.

"And I'm Makayla," Makayla smirked, looking at Ed.

"So Jaye, Adelle, and Makayla, it's nice to meet you. . . ." Al started.

"But where are we?" Ed finished.

"Well we believe that this is the Feudal Era Japan." Jaye told them. She couldn't explain any more because:

_CRASH!_

Out of no particular direction, a little thing that looked like a fox came out of the forest screaming.

"Run, before it eats you!" it yelled as it passed them.

Not five seconds later a huge spider demon came racing out from the same place the little fox did.

"Umm, guys, i think we should run" Jaye said backing up.

"I can take care of this." Ed said clapping his hands together. A wall sprang up out of the earth blocking the spider's path, but he didn't stop there. He created another and another and another.

"That should hold it." He said with pride.

"Maybe not, brother." Al said pointing to a wall that just collapsed under the spider demon's weight.

Ed's smug face fell in a heartbeat.

"I think we should run now."Makayla said, breaking into a sprint.

Everybody followed her as fast as they could, but the spider gained on them, covering each of their ten steps in one of his. It looked hopeless, and Jaye, Makayla,and Adelle, none very athletic were only feet away from the giant arachnid.

"We're all gonna die!" Adelle screamed over and over.

"Shut up, Adelle!" Jaye yelled at her, secretly thinking the same.

Then, out of nowhere:

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The spider fell just inches from where they stopped running.

Jaye looked to where the sound came from and said:

"That was the cheesiest thing I ever heard."

"Who you callin cheesy?" A boy about their age stepped into veiw from behind the spider. He had long silver hair and he had on a red outfit. But the strangest thing was that he had pointed ears like a puppies!

"Who are you?" Adelle asked. Now more strange looking people came running up from behind the spider demon.

"Sango." said a girl with a large boomerang on her back. "This is Kagome and Inuyasha," she said referring to a girl in a school uniform and the boy with the ears.

"And this is Shippo and next to him is Kilala." Sango said, pointing to the fox demon and a cat like creature with three tails.

"And I'm Miroku" said a boy with a staff.

He grabbed Makayla and Adelle's hands and said:

"Will you lovely ladies bear my children?"

_SMACK!_

"Pervert!" Sango called him after she hit him with her boomerang.

All Jaye could do was laugh, at both the distraught Miroku, and stupified friends.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked Jaye, since the other two were still stunned.

"Well, I'm Jaye, and the red head is Makayla and the other one is Adelle."

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said.

Shippo and Kilala got up and inspect the still frozen girls.

"Who's the short one?" Inuyasha asked, aiming his question at Ed.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Both Ed and Makayla yell at the same time.

Inuyasha looks at Makayla, he is frozen by her beauty.

"Oh, I did not mean you." He said while looking into her deep eyes that seamed to go on forever.

"Brother no!" Al cried stopping Ed from any attemps to use Alchemy against the newly found friends.

"What were you tryin to do?" Inuyasha asked, taken aback. Nobody tried to challenge him.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior! I am Alphonse, Al, Elric, and this is my older brother Edward, Ed, Elric" Al explained.

"He's the older one?" Miroku asks.

"But you're so much taller." Sango added.

"Ehheh." Al laughed while Ed went off to a corner to pity himself.

Adelle noticed something when she came out of her daze.

"Ok, wait a minute Inuyasha...you have...PUPPY EARS!" she yelled and pounced on him.

Makayla noticed it too and ran up, playing with the ears along with Adelle.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha screamed, taking out his Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says horrified, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground, his Tetsaiga flies out of his hand.

"Oooo." Jaye says as she picks it up. She gets a malicious glint in her eyes and starts swinging the sword around like a crazed psycho. She starts laughing hystarically as thunder and lightning start to play. The air grows chilly as the sky turns dark.

"Give me that." Inuyasha said as he took the sword and put it back in its sheeth.

"Hey!" Jaye whined, "I was playing with that!"

"Where did you come from and why are you here?" Sango asked, ignoring the two fighting for Tetsiaga.

"Well,"began Adelle, who seemed to know exactly what was going on, " We come from America in Kagome's time. You're from the twenty-first century right?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome answered.

"And we're here because of a..." Adelle continued as Jaye finished arguing with Inuyasha, the half demon coming back with a rather large bumb on his head.

"RAINBOW!" Adelle squealed.

There is a dead silence as the others stare in confusion.

"Well it all started..." Jaye, Adelle, and Makayla explain what happened with the gypsy leprechaun, his 'pot'o'gold', and The Rainbow.

"Interesting," Miroku comments, "What about you two?" he indicates to Ed and Al.

"Well, we're on a mission to find the Philosophers Stone, so we can get our bodies back to normal." Al says.

"What's wrong with your bodies?" Sango asked.

With nobody seeing, Shippo climbed up Al to see what he really looked like.

POP!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and fell to the ground.

"OH, MY, GOD!" Makayla screeched.

The others backed away slowly.

"This is what's wrong," Ed explains about how they 'tesspassed into God's domain.'

"So that's why you need the stone." Shippo said, finding enough courage to go up to Al, with his head back on.

"Yes, brother and I have been searching a long time for it." Al tells them.

"Well, why don't you two traval with us?" Kagome offered.

"Thank you so much, we'd be glad to." Al replies.

"Oh no, what's wrong with you three?" Inuyasha asks the crest fallen girls.

"Well would it make you feel better if you come with us?" Miroku asks walking up next to Jaye.

"Mmhmm." Adelle and Makayla whisper.

"Miroku?" Jaye calls.

"Yes?" He calls back.

"Will you please remove your hand?"

"What now?" He asks sheepishly.

SMACK!

"Miroku!" Sango hits him with Hiraikotsu, her boomerang.

"You can still tavel with us if you like." Shippo tells the girls.

"Yeah!" Adelle and Makayla scream as they go hug Shippo and Kilala while telling them how cute they look.

* * *

It was almost dark out and the group has been walking for a couple of hours. Kagome had fixed dinner, a simple one of rice and Ramen Noodles to Jaye's, Adelle's, and Inuyasha's delight. Many private conversations had emitted throughout the large group. 

"So your a fox demon?" Al asked Shippo.

"Yes." Shippo replied happily.

"What kind of things can you do?"

"I can use my Fox Fire, it's a type of magic!"

"I can use Alchemy like my brother, but I still need a transmutation circle."

They continued to talk about each other's worlds.

"Wow, I didn't know anything like that could happen, I'm really sorry about your mom." Makayla said, for once in her life some true sympathy showing.

"It was hard, but we got over it." Ed told her.

"Well, let's talk about happier things?" Makayla suggested.

"Ok, like what?"

"Well my favorite subjuct is food!" Makayla said joyously.

A/N: ok, this is where we switch authors, first autor is 'pickles' and im outie! Second author is QuackonCrack

Jaye was scratching a content Kilala behind the ears. "So, you're a demon slayer?" she asked Sango.

"Yes. I've been slaying demons since I was twelve."

"You're boomerang thing is cool," Jaye said. "What other weapons do you have? Can you teach me how to use some of them?"

Inuyasha was looking shamefully at the ground as Kagome looked at him sorrowfully.

"It's just not working," Inuyasha said. "You're from the future, I'm a half demon, I'll live longer than you and we just don't live in the same time. I can't love you, Kagome. And I still have feelings for Kikyo."

Kagome just stared at him, her eyes shining with tears. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Then her eyes narrowed and she grid her teeth.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face pummeled into the ground. Kagome stood and walked away.

"So, Adelle, you're fifteen years of age, are you?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes," Adelle said, suspiciously looking at his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me, please."

"I apologize." Miroku removed his hand from her shoulder and returned to eating his bowl of rice. "Have you considered taking me up on my offer?"

"What offer?" Adelle asked, finishing up her bowl of Ramen. Then she remembered.

"EEEEEEWWWWW! NO!"

"I'm sorry if I was too forward," Miroku said, finishing his bowl of rice. "Perhaps sometime in the future?"

"Not likely," Adelle said.

"I understand," he said. "Would you care to pass me another bowl of rice?"

Adelle shifted onto her knees and stretched forward to get another bowl. Just as her fingers wrapped around the bowl, she felt an odd sensation she'd never felt before on her backside. She froze, for a split second liking what she was feeling, then spinning around to see Miroku's hand in a place it shouldn't be.

SMACK!

"I apologize," Miroku said, a red spot in the shape of a hand on his cheek. "I will refrain from unholy actions."

"I suggest you refrain from unholy thoughts as well," Adelle growled, slamming his rice bowl before him, almost smashing it on his head. "Next time you'll get much more than a smack in the face."

Adelle scooted over five feet and caught a glimpse of the small smile on his lips. Adelle scowled.

"You won't be smiling when I pound you into the earth," she muttered, trying to erase the memory of his hand on her butt from her mind.

Ok, end chapter 1. Tell us what you think.Chapter 2 will be posted shortly. Hopefully you guys liked it. Tell us what we did wrong and what not.

Pickles: Of course we did nothin wrong O:-). We're prefect little angles! Ha, also if you have any questions let us know. Don't be afraid to ask, be afraid of your answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note from QuackonCrack:

I love torturing my fellow authors.

* * *

**Unforgiven  
**_". . . .What I've felt, what I've known never shined through what I've shown  
Never free, never me,  
So I dub thee **unforgiven**."_

"You are so beautiful, Makayla," Ed whispered in awe.

"Yes, I know I am."

"Oh, Makayla, will you stay with me forever?" he asked.

"I will, I promise."

"I will give you my heart, my soul, all I own. I will dedicate my alchemy only to you and your wishes, I'll give you pickles, I'll follow you wherever you go--"

"Ed, just shut up and kiss me."

"WHAT!"

The scream was so loud Makayla woke from her dream instantly. She saw Ed and Adelle standing over her, Adelle laughing, Ed blushing beet red.

"What?" Makayla asked, "What's wrong?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Adelle laughed.

Makayla felt her face beginning to turn pink as she remembered the dream, but controlled herself. "What did I say?"

"When I said you were in a very deep sleep you said 'I know I am' and then when Ed told you to wake up you said 'I will, I promise." Adelle took a few seconds laughing before she went on. "And then when Ed started saying why you needed to get up, you said, 'Ed, just shut up and kiss me.'"

_Fuck, I said that out loud?_ Makayla pretended to not believe Adelle as she clutched her stomach laughing. "Yeah, right, you're just making that up."

Adelle shook her head, but couldn't say more, she was laughing so hard.

"So, why'd you wake me up?" Makayla asked Ed.

Ed was still slightly abashed, but he regained his bearings. "This morning Inuyasha's half brother showed up. Everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha and Jaye. Inuyasha kept him away from everyone and he didn't lay eye on any of us, but he may be back soon. He came for the sword, but didn't decide to take it, just said he'd return later."

"And you woke me up for this why?"

"Well, during the brawl, Kagome and Jaye disappeared."

"What?"

"They're not here."

"Duh, I'm not stupid. Where'd they go?"

"Well, worst case scenario, they were taken. Best case scenario, they returned to the future."

"I can understand why Kagome might go back," Makayla thought aloud. "I heard her and Inuyasha fighting last night. But why would Jaye go back?"

"I don't know her that well, you're her best friend."

"Sometimes."

Adelle playing with Kilala while she spoke with Miroku and Sango.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's full demon half brother," Miroku said, "And he does want the Tetsugia."

"But why come for it and not try to take it?" Sango asked.

"Perhaps he really has other intentions," Miroku guessed. "Maybe it was a diversion, since Jaye and Kagome disappeared during the argument."

"Inuyasha found a note from Kagome saying she wasn't coming back,"Sango said. "She has gone back to her time."

"But what about Jaye?" Adelle asked, "Where is she?"

Miroku and Sango shrugged.

"Let's just hope she wasn't carried off."

Al was sitting with Shippo by the well.

"Do you think she will come back?" Al asked.

"She has to come back," Shippo said, "She always comes back. Inuyasha has to go apologize."

"What do you think happened to the dark one?" Al asked.

"Maybe she went with her," Shippo suggested. "I don't think Sesshomaru took her."

"But why would she go back?" Al asked. "From the sound of what Adelle was saying, she didn't want anything."

"Well, either way, we need to wait until she comes back," Shippo said. "Until we hear from Jaye we can't start off on our journey. We need to get those jewel shards."

"And Brother and I need to find the Philosopher's Stone," Al sighed.

There was silence as they thought of the journey's that lay ahead of them, both thinking of the dangerous trek ahead of them.

A rustling from the well brought them out of their thoughts. Al and Shippo jumped up and leaned over the edge of the well, but they couldn't see who was coming up.

"Who is it?" Al called.

"It's Jaye," she yelled from the bottom. "I'm back and ready to go."

Al reached down to help her up, lifting her out and onto the ground effortlessly.

"Whoa, Jaye, nice coat," Shippo complimented.

Jaye's leather biker jacket had been replaced with an ankle length, black leather trench coat. Her tennis shoes had been replaced with hiking boots, that barely peaked out from under her black cargos. She had let her hair down and now it tumbled over her shoulders and down to her hips.

"You look nice, Jaye," Al said.

"Thank you," Jaye said.

"What made you change?" Shippo asked.

Jaye didn't answer immediately and began walking back to camp. "I just thought this would be better for the journey ahead."

Al could see she wasn't being entirely honest, but returned to camp with her, Shippo riding on his shoulder.

"Whoa, you're back!" Adelle smiled.

"What's with the new getup?" Makayla asked.

Jaye hid her face behind her long dark hair. "Nothing. Just thought it was time for a change."

Makayla gazed at her suspiciously, but didn't comment. Shejust gave Adelle a knowing look.

"Well, are we gonna go or what?" The angered voice was unmistakably Inuyasha's.

"But Inuyasha," Shippo objected, "What about Kagome?"

"What about her? She's gone, it's time to move on."

"I think you should apologize," Shippo grumbled as the group headed north.

"I don't care what you think," Inuyasha said, "Now shut up and don't bother me."

"Somebody's testy," Sango muttered to Miroku.

"It's hard to only choose one woman," Miroku said calmly. "He tried to have two, an ambitious prospect, but women often become jealous."

BAM!

"Well, it's true," Miroku stated as he rubbed the new bump on his forhead.

"So, Jaye," Makayla sauntered casually as they walked down the road, "What did you see this morning?"

"Well, I woke up when I heard commotion," Jaye said, "And, making sure I stayed out of site, I watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru argue."

"What'd you do after that?"

"I waited until Sesshomaru left to come out," Jaye said, "Then I returned home for a make over."

"Jaye wantinga makeover?" Adelle asked in disbelief.

"I just thought it was time for a change."

"It sounds to me like there's something else going on," Makayla smirked.

Jaye turned bright red. "What?"

"I think you like Sesshomaru."

"No, I don't," Jaye protested as her face darkened into a deeper shade of red.

"Oooo, Jaye likes Seshy!" Adelle sang.

"I do not!"

"Come on, Jaye, you can trust us," Makayla said.

Jaye hesitated for a long while. "Okay, maybe I do a little bit."

"A little bit?" Adelle repeated. "I'd say a lot judging by this adjustment in wardobe."

"Well, I want to look attractive for when he returns," Jaye admitted.

A/N: Okay, QuackonCrack is lost for inspiration. Midnight Butt is going to take it from here.

A/N: Yes, well it has been an awefully long time, so this is only part of the chapter, I think. More will be out as soon as Midnight Butt is done being lazy and/or really busy.


End file.
